Through Time We Love
by Anime-Geek74
Summary: Ganondorf is alive and well and innocents are killed...but not by him. Now Link and Ganondorf team up to find the killer...tensions rise and friends will fall
1. Navi?

The Legend of Zelda

Through time we love.

A crippled and broken man lay on a small hill in the Hyrule field. Blood trickling from his mouth. He had seen evil…a greater evil than he had ever witnessed. His finger's grabbed a spot of blood stained grass.

"D-damn…you…" He coughed. His red hair sticking to his face as blood streamed from a gash in his head.

"…Link…"

Link rolled over and opened one eye to see Zelda slipping on her dress. From the looks of it she had already taken a bath and gotten dolled up for the Royal ball tonight. Link sat up, the purple covers falling off his tan, muscular chest. He had been working out everyday after he had his future told to him by a gypsy…There would be a time…when pure evil does good. And when your illusion seeks vengeance then you must rise…But somewhere deep in his mind he thought that to be faulty.

"Morning Link" Zelda smiled. It had been 18 years since Zelda and Link defeated Ganondorf with the help of the sages. Now they're like they where long ago.

"Zelda" Link smiled climbing out of bed, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He then went to the bathing area.

Link laid his tunic on a small bench and sunk into the warm water. His blond hair, being doused in soap and water. He wanted to go ride Epona for a while and maybe visit Ruto. He finished up shortly after and dawned his pearly white tunic and cap. He strapped on his belt, gloves, and boots before heading out to the stables. He entered Epona's. He grabbed the Highline shield and a beautiful sword crafted for him by the Gorons, which was just his size. Since the Master Sword was the only thing keeping Ganondorf in the netherworld.

"Epona…I remember after the whole Ganondorf thing…Navi…" Link sighed, brushing her.

------------11 years ago-------------

Link and Zelda laughed as He chased her through the garden beside the castle. He grabbed her into a hug and they fell down next to each other.

"Link…" Zelda giggled.

"Zelda…we have to live our lives over again but…we can grow up and get married with out living in fear of Ganondorf!" Link smiled. Zelda blushed and kissed his lips.

"Of Course we can!" Zelda laughed. Link sat up and held his finger out as Navi floated over to him. Zelda's eyes widened as she saw Navi floating around them.

"Link" Navi whispered. Link looked up. "Do you really plan on marrying Zelda?" She asked.

Zelda looked up at the mention of her name.

"Yes he did!" Zelda snapped.

"Oh come on…you're a princess" Navi retorted.

"Like Link would want to live with a stuck up-"

"-Navi!" Link butted in. he grabbed Zelda's hand and stood up. 'We don't need to argue" Link sighed. Zelda nodded and Navi floated up into Link's cap.

----9 years later-----

Link brushed his hair back as he put is white cap on. Today was Link and Zelda's wedding. Link was finished getting dressed and sat down.

"Oh Din…" He sighed, lowering his head.

"Shut up" A voice butted in from behind him. Navi floated around above a small cup of water.

"W-what?" Link asked, taken aback by Navi's comment.

"Go ahead get married…" She snapped. "Talk to someone else about your problems" Navi whined

"Navi we can still-"

"-No Link! We shared something over the years and I don't want to see you leave me…I've always loved you Link…" Navi cried.

"Navi you-?"

"Yes Link! You don't need me! You're going to be an adult and I could be a human if you would just love me back!" Navi yelled before flying out.

"Fairy's can become humans…oh yeah…M-Mido told me once If a Human and Fairy share a love then the gods above with turn her into a human…" Link sighed. "But…Navi" He sighed running towards the window.

"NAVI!" He cried out the window.

------1 year later/ present-------

Link climbed onto Epona's back. The wind blowing west with dark clouds not to far away… Link kicked off from the stables, Epona's mane blowing in the breeze. "Ha!" Link shouted, smacking the horse's back. Epona galloped over a small hill as Link slowed her down.

"Oh My God…" Link whispered climbing down off of her.

"Ganondorf?"


	2. STOP!

Link hopped off Epona. His brown boots crushing the yellowed grass. It looked as if something caught on fire…

"Ganondorf?" Link asked stepping closer to the man. He had a black cloak on over a black Tunic much like Link's. The man's orange eye glanced at the blonde man walking towards him.

"No!…" Ganondorf sighed, coughing up something.

"STOP!!" Ganondorf yelled trying to move, but his arms would not budge.

"Ganondorf!?" Link asked running closer to him. The Hylian shield tapping his back lightly.

"MOVE!!" Ganondorf yelled. Link spun around to see something black, move by. It was fast. 'What the-?!' Link thought turning to Ganondorf. The evil wizard's eyes grew wide before the black wave stopped, thrusting what appeared to be a sword through Ganondorf's chest.

"Stop!" Link shouted lunging at the wizard. The thing moved behind him and gave Link an elbow to the back of Link's neck.

Link fell into a roll, jumping up and firing an arrow at the thing. The shadow object dodged it and came at him again, Link getting a blow to it's gut.

"AH!" It yelled. Link could see it now…clear as day…blazing dark pupils gazed up at him. Link looked into the face the pupil's belonged to…His own.

Zelda hand grasped a brush as she slid it through her beautiful brown hair. Zelda's purple eyes glanced around the room. 'I hope Link doesn't dirty his tunic' Zelda thought to herself.

"You Would" A feminine voice cut in. Zelda froze I n fear as she looked behind her at a tall female…dressed in black with a sword in hand.

"Shadow Link?" The Hero of Time asked, eyes wide in shock.

"No…Din!!" Shadow Link snapped in sarcasm. Link drew his sword and shield.

"Come at me!" Shadow Link laughed drawing the same weapons. Link lunged at his copy. Shadow Link's sword was inches away from Link's face before the Hylian shield came up, allowing a few minutes for Link to slice Shadow Link's leggings. The dark Link did a back flip away from the blonde man.

"You won't win. Not this time…hero!" Shadow Link snapped, drawing a bow and arrows. He pulled the arrow back, eyes gazing into Link's.

The arrow was released as it tore through Link's elbow. The hero grabbed his elbow, dropping all other weapons and collapsing.

"THAT'S NOT…" Link slowly drifted into unconsciousness. Shadow Link walked over to The Hero of Time's body. "Now…" Shadow Link laughed as he picked Link's body up.

"To The Lake"

Zelda's mind raced with Idea's as she was blindfolded. The attacker's cold feminine hands working the knot. The girl was too fast for Zelda to try and fight back...

"Hush Princess…" the woman hissed.

"It'll all be over soon" The lady chuckled again lifting Zelda into her arms. Zelda felt like she was being lifted higher and higher.

"Are We-?" Zelda asked.

"Yes princess" The voice laughed. Zelda kicked and squirmed but it did not work this person was to powerful, Zelda then started to cry. She worried about this…

"Will I die!?" She yelled at the woman.

"Yes…you will" The girl said softly into Zelda's ear

Shadow Link mounted his black horse, Link dangling off the back. Shadow Link smacked the horse and it tore off towards Lake Hylia. Shadow Link brushed his black hair back as his red eyes scanned the path before them.

"Hyah!" Shadow Link screamed as the horse leapt over the metal gate. Shadow Link had been brought back by one…one of such evil.

'His eyes' Shadow Link thought… his past racing through his mind.

----3 months ago----

"COME TO ME!!!" A voice yelled. It's all the black muck could hear. The first words it heard inside the large pool.

"Rise!" The man yelled again as a new wave of ingredients hit the muck. Suddenly the thing began to feel… Things coming from his head…a neck? A body? Suddenly it could see…the world before him was black…then…he couldn't breath.

The thing thrust itself out of the water. His new arms shaking and his legs where weak. Slime dripping from his body.

"Yes…you are born again my child" The man smiled.

"A…a…again?" The boy asked.

"He can already speak?!" Another voice chipped in…this one sounded softer. The carrier of the soft voice had a small body, long beautiful black hair and green eyes.

"Yes…It learns quick" The deeper voice responded. "Now they will be amazed at the power we hold!" The deep voice cackled.

----2 days later----

The thing had been given a name: Shadow Link. He gazed up at the iron bars surrounding his small pad. It was his crib.

"Come child" The deep manly voice sighed. Shadow Link stepped out of the crib. He was 3 years old now. Unlike others he grew up fast. But he had no friends, except the woman. But even then he doubted her being his friend. She only talked bad about some one sharing his name.

Shadow Link stumbled into a small room, with a sword placed in the middle.

The boy's dark tan hands ran over the blade, he then felt a sharp pain, tears formed in his eyes as his finger began to bleed.

"daddy!!" The thing cried recoiling in pain. But no one came to help.

"S-Sharp!!" he screamed again, feeling sick from the pain.

"Shut up!" the manly voice responded as something threw him into a wall. A tall man stood behind young Shadow Link. He ran at the boy and kicked him in the stomach, blood spewing from Link's mouth as he rolled over. The man drew a blade.

"Are you sure?!" he yelled

"DO IT!!! He'll learn!"

Shadow Link took the butt of the sword into the forehead. He rolled forwards at the man. He kicked the man but it was futile.

"Show me hate!" the man yelled swinging at Link. The boy felt a gash for on his side as the blade struck him.

"S-Stop!" the boy yelled before everything snapped. The boy's dark black eyes turned into a shade of bright red.

"Stop!" he yelled before


End file.
